queen_victoria_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Margravine
Her heart stopped when he looked at her, and all she could think was that he deserved to be on the cover of a magazine. - Katie about Jacob (25 Days of Katie Smith) Jacob Alexander Margravine (alias 'Jacob') is the youngest Margravine brother. He is born to Julie and Richard Margravine on the 3rd of July 2004 and is hence five years younger than his older brother Theo and thirteen years younger than his oldest brother Joseph, who passed away when Jacob was only four years old. Jacob is said to be very similar to his oldest brother in both looks and attitude. About Before QVA There is not known much about Jacob's time before attending QVA. Theo mentions Jacob has had a hard time when Theo was admitted but Jacob yet couldn't go, and that he often suffered from anxiety when being left alone. Jacob was a very shy kid who had a hard time warming up to others around him. The Smiths and Margravines have been very close for a long time, and Jacob has always had a crush on the Smiths's daughter Katie. QVA Upon arriving at QVA, Jacob was finally handed the suicide note his brother wrote him. He never read it, however, and wasn't forced to by his family. Being very shy first, Jacob turns about to be a highly popular student once he got older. He is captain of the football team and a very good student, but yet often feels like he can't stand up to his brother's reputation. He believes Theo was overall 'perfect'. Mental Health Issues During his eleventh school year, Jacob shows to have issues with his mental health. He becomes moody and has several outbreaks, pushing people away from him, including his brother Theo and Katie on several occasions. He skips classes and sneaks out at night, not telling anyone what he is up to. In the end, he confides into Katie that he is playing in a band. She shows to be relieved, having suspected way worse, but Jacob is outraged by her reaction, saying to him it is a 'big deal'. His issues seem to relate to his brother's death and he is suspected to suffer from PTSD. He was scared of what people would think about the band because he was skipping football for it, and football was one of the things connecting him to Joseph - something specifically his mother valued about him. He talked himself into a spiral and was able to break out of it once Katie and Theo helped him to realise what was going on. Relationships Richard Margravine Similar to his brothers, Jacob seems to have a normal relationship with his father. Julie Margravine The relationship between Jacob and his mother can be complicated. She mentions once, that Jacob is way less dependent on her compared to Joseph and Theo. It is obvious that Theo confides more in his mother than Jacob does. Julie is often on critical terms with Jacob as he is not able to tell memories of Joseph and Theo apart. Theo suspects this is because she wants Joseph's memory protected. On the other hand, it is also mentioned by Theo that because of Joseph's death, Julie can be very protective of Jacob. This is shown when she is very crushed after Jacob shows signs of depression. Both Katie and Theo mention that the relationship between Jacob and his mother get better when he grows older and resembles his brother more. Their close looks and character also is a doom for Jacob, however. Joseph Margravine The relationship between Jacob and Joseph is not only complicated because Jacob barely remembers him. When Joseph took his life, Jacob was only four years old and he has complications telling any memories of Joseph and Theo apart. During the course of the second book, it is shown that Jacob is not particularly flattered when being compared to Joseph, despite actually being very similar to his brother. Both are rather cold and don't show their emotions, they look very much alike, and are both football captains. Their similarities are, in the end, one of the reasons why Jacob develops his mental illness. He does not want to do football anymore, but on the other hand, is highly scared that everybody will be disappointed if he loses similarities to Joseph. Theo also tells Katie, that Jacob has had a hard time forgiving his brother for committing suicide, as he never gave Jacob a chance to get to know him. Theo also assures her, however, that deep down Jacob knows that that's not true. Yet, this is one of the reasons why Jacob never reads Joseph's suicide note. Theo also suspects that Joseph's death has lead Jacob to be highly scared of being left alone or left behind. Theo shows to be very understanding about Jacob never reading the letter, despite Katie being very shocked. 'He was so young, for him Joseph is basically a stranger. He doesn’t even know that he sees him every day when he looks into the mirror and I think sometimes he mistakes him for himself in old pictures. I think deep inside Jacob believes Joseph never wanted to get to know him because he left this world before he could hear his brother say more than five words in a row.’ - Theo to Katie about Joseph's suicide note (25 Days of Katie Smith) In the end, Jacob writes a song about what he feels for his brother and performs it at the Christmas concert in Hyde Park. Afterwards, he also reads the suicide note but never tells Katie what it said. He agrees to go to therapy, however, and is finally able to make peace with his brother's death. It is said that he might have a late PTSD from his brother's death. Years passing by but nothing would change, I’d still look up at the sky an ask myself, again and again. Are you there and can you see me? Would you want to if you can? Was all of this what you wanted, was this part of your master plan? Sometimes I am mad, wanting to scream, '' ''Sometimes I am happy, and then the guilt kicks in. '' ''Will it ever end, will I ever stop to wonder and look for answers? I should know better, it draws be back, but this can’t go on forever? - Jacob's song about Joseph (25 Days of Katie Smith) Theodore Margravine For Jacob's and Theo's relationship, see here. Katie Smith Katie and Jacob have been close since their families are friends and spend a lot of time with each other. When they were children, they got along well, but growing up they had to sort out their places in each other's life. Jacob soon realised he wants to be more than friends, despite Katie never giving him any incentives. Jacob has strong feelings for Katie and tries kissing her at the end of his ninth school year. She isn't happy about it though, as she actually has a crush on his brother Theo. Her slapping him in return leaves them on bitter terms for many months to come. They hardly speak to one another, which is complicated and awkward, as their families are very close. For a long time, Jacob has never dated anyone but eventually gets close to Emily Wholegarden. Derek suspects it is mostly due to the fact that she highly fancies him and Jacob enjoys the attention as Katie refused him. Upon seeing Emily and Jacob together, Katie realises she might have feelings for him whatsoever. Jacob, in the end, forgives Katie for what happened between them, and they try to be friends. Jacob confides in his mother about his feelings for Katie and she encourages him to invite Katie out for the dance. He does so and hurts Emily's feelings badly. Once she tells him about it, Jacob feels confused and tries to get it right by lying to Emily and telling her he only asked Katie out because his mother told him to - which is half true. Katie overhears them and in the end tells Jacob she won't go with him, without telling him the reason. This leaves Jacob incredibly mad, and he has an outrage shocking to the people around him. He then decides to take Emily to the dance and ends up kissing her with Katie seeing them, leaving her heartbroken. During the school year, Jacob talks himself in a spiral of depression and has more and more outbreaks until Katie realises and tells Theo. Upon seeking help, he tells Katie he loves her, but that his health is his own concern and that he doesn't want her to get involved in it. Katie agrees and promises him she won't put herself back because of it and they end up dating. Emily Wholegarden Emily and Jacob share a brief fling in his eleventh school year. She was the first and only girl he ever considered dating apart from Katie. It is not mentioned where and why they met. Emily is a ninth grader at the time and not liked by Jacob's friends, who find her to be entitled and arrogant. Emily, however, shows to have true feelings for him and is very much hurt when he asks Katie out to the dance. She tells Jacob about her feelings and he is unable to resist, feeling very bad for hurting her. He then lies to Emily, telling her he only asked Katie out because his mother told him to. In the end, he goes to the Christmas Party with Emily and kisses her, but yet tells her that he believes both of them know who he's in love with and they end their fling and also their friendship. Cecelia Greyson Cecelia Greyson is a friend of Jacob from his grade. She shows to have feelings for him, but never tells him about it, however.